mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koishi Komeiji/RicePigeon's version
Those who have played ''Hopeless Masquerade and Urban Legend in Limbo may be familiar with the majority of this character's moveset, as she is heavily inspired by her appearance in said games, though her primary gimmick has been done away with. Koishi has an array of tools to start a combo from practically anywhere, so while she's no longer governed by her subconscious, she'll certainly still mess with the opponent's mind.'' ) |Image=File:Koishi_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Koishi Komeiji/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Koishi Komeiji is technically a six-button character with the functionality of a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. Koishi's back and forward dashes are somewhat unconventional by means of ending in an attack if the dashes are played out to their fullest durations, with the forward dash's attack causing wallbounce if it connects; additionally, Koishi's forward dash makes her completely intangible partway into it, allowing the character to phase through both an opponent's attacks and the opponent themselves. One of Koishi's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Brambly Rose Garden being an unblockable close- to mid-ranged attack that also serves as a powerful okizeme, and Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You" being a three-use homing projectile Hyper that has each use being roughly as powerful as the character's level 1 Hypers. Koishi is a character with access to an array of tools that give her an answer for most situations, allowing her to play whatever style is necessary and change it up on the fly; Koishi can opt to play keepaway with moves such as + , + and Growing Pain being effective at hindering the opponent's approach, though she can also use these moves as a stepping stone to start a combo by following up with Catch & Rose, which is not only a Special that can be used to grab opponents at a distance, but also one of Koishi's most reliable comboing tools, as the wallbounce it causes on hit enables Koishi to simply dash to the opponent as they fall and continue the combo. Should the opponent be applying pressure to Koshi by keeping her in blockstun, she can activate her Guard Cancel Counter for 1000 Power to strike the opponent with a counterattack (the version of Fidgety Snatcher), which for an additional 1000 Power can be cancelled into Koishi's primary combo finisher, Instinct "Release of the Id". Koishi can be a particularly tricky opponent to face, given her ability to play however she wants and easily shift playstyle to suit her situation. Approaching can be difficult due to Koishi having multiple moves that restrict movement like Growing Pain and her long-ranged + , both of which can be used in the air, though their effectiveness relies on there already being distance between herself and the opponent; that isn't to say getting past such moves leaves Koishi vulnerable, however, as she also has plenty of reliable close-range options that are both quick and damaging. Where Koishi falls short is her movement speeds, as her somewhat slow movement both on the ground and in the air can lead to difficulty in getting around the stage, whether that be to approach or escape; this makes it more suitable for Koishi to play more defensively and observe what the opponent is doing, rather than go on the offensive and potentially lose out to faster opponents. Koishi has a very rudimentary custom A.I. that doesn't take advantage of the character's full moveset or try to chain more than a couple of attacks together, as the only Special it tends to use is Catch & Rose, while rarely using any of the character's Hypers at all. The A.I. will frequently use Koishi's dashes seemingly at random, usually ending the dashes at equally random intervals, though if an opponent does find themselves in close proximity to the character, the A.I. will usually attempt to throw the opponent or use + . 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | | | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | version: , | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Pulls opponent towards user Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power Uses 0 Power | }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPKoishipal3.png|1,3 (Utsuho Reiuji's colours) |File:RPKoishipal4.png|1,4 (Flandre Scarlet's colours) |File:RPKoishipal5.png|1,5 ( 's colours) |File:RPKoishipal6.png|1,6 |File:RPKoishipal7.png|1,7 (Hong Meiling's colours) |File:RPKoishipal8.png|1,8 ( 's colours) |File:RPKoishipal9.png|1,9 (Princess Peach's colours) |File:RPKoishipal10.png|1,10 (Shiny Mega Gardevoir's colours) |File:RPKoishipal11.png|1,11 ( 's colours) |File:RPKoishipal12.png|1,12 (Michael Jackson's colours) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - When Pets Attack GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Predicting the Unpredictabo Trivia *Koishi's walking back animation is a reference to both the "Moonwalk", which was popularized by Michael Jackson, as well as the music video for Smooth Criminal, where Jackson assumes a similar pose to Koishi. *Koishi's second victory quote against Lie Meiling is a reference to the Raging Demon's association with hell, with Koishi herself being a resident of Former Hell. *Unused Spellcard text graphics exist within Koishi's sprites file depicting a Hyper with the name of "DNA's Flaw", located at 20003,4 and 20013,4 for P1 and P2, respectively. *Koishi's 19th palette being based on Joseph Joestar's colors is an allusion to Catch and Rose's likeness to the latter's stand, Hermit Purple. *Koishi uses Plutia's English voice clips from Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, likely due to both characters being considered strange and difficult to read. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}